


Vitya

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby, M/M, Mpreg, amor fallido, divorcio, embarazo adolescente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Victor huye luego de tener relaciones sexuales con Yuri, victima de la culpa por haberlo hecho con un menor. Quince años despues regresa a Rusia."Me dejaste una herida en el alma y un regalo en el vientre".





	

 

Mayo del 2016. Tenía miedo esa vez, le temblaba las rodillas y miraba a su derecha para ver el cuerpo que yacía dormido cubierto por las mantas. Las levantó y vio su propia desnudez y la del joven adolescente a su costado. Probablemente tuvo más que miedo cuando huyó, cuando desapareció de su vida, cuando se deshizo como el polvo en el aire y partió hacia tierras extranjeras como un cautivo.  
No quiso mirar atrás, continuó hacia delante sin siquiera inmutarse, pues no podía tolerar lo que había hecho en ese momento, no podía siquiera pensarlo.

Victor Nikiforov había mantenido relaciones sexuales con un niño, bueno, no era precisamente un niño, Yuri Plisetsky solamente contaba con catorce años en ese instante.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y vaciló, se arrodilló frente a una imagen de la virgen y oró. “ ** ** _Perdóname por favor por el mal que le causé_**** ”. Había jugado a tentar al destino, pensó que sería intocable, que podía resistir cualquier cosa. Pero los bellos labios de Yuri lo guiaron a la habitación. El niño no era estúpido, sabía lo que podía lograr y sabía también lo que quería. Pero él, como adulto, debía poner un freno que fue incapaz de hacer.

Victor le había educado en el noble arte del patinaje, había prometido tantas cosas y logrado tantas horas, pero siempre manteniendo la prudencia y distancia entre ellos. Cuando Plisetsky la cortó, el mundo se le desmoronó. Sus manos acariciaban la piel suave y pálida, sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel, marcándola suavemente. Le penetró el cuerpo, bebió de su piel, de sus labios, de su mirada, tomó sus caderas y le montó con firmeza, con fiereza hasta llevarlo al climax.

Lo quería, quería hacerlo, pero su mente lo embriagaba con las pesadillas del “que pasará”, con la sangre de las heridas dejadas.

Cuando se levanto a la mañana siguiente, fue un cobarde, le dejó solo en el cuarto de hotel con dinero para pagar la noche, un desayuno y un taxi a la casa de su abuelo. Partió sin decirle nada, solamente un adiós mudo.

Han pasado tantos años desde ese día que ya ni lo recuerda ¿quince tal vez? ¿Catorce? No puede contabilizarlos porque le es imposible recordar el día exacto en el que se sentenció a si mismo. Yuri Plisetsky se habia retirado del patinaje, Victor no sabía mucho de él, salvo que ahora se dedicaba a entrenar niños y que había ganado los últimos siete Grand Prix Final de los cuales había participado, rompiendo todos sus records y dejando el nombre de Nikiforov abajo del pedestal.  
Mientras que él, había iniciado un corto romance con Yuri Katsuki, un patinador japonés bastante tímido, con quien sólo había durado dos meses de novio, el aburrimiento y la falta de sexo le hizo querer despegarse. Eso le hizo un bien a su ex pareja, pues remontó de su lugar y salió tercero en el último GPF, quedándose con la medalla de bronce y posando junto a Plisetsky y Leroy en el medallero. Luego se fue, Plisetsy, Leroy y Altin estaban en los medalleros hasta que el Kazajo y el canadiense se retiraron, luego solo quedó Yuri en lo más alto, con su mirada fría y taciturna.

Su último certamen compitió con un niño, un chico de catorce años que ingresó a la etapa senior y salió tercero, verlo en el podio lo hizo sentir un cosquilleo bastante particular, pues solo con catorce años había logrado aplastar el nombre de Victor aun más.

****_Luka Plisetsky._ ** **

¿Plisetsky?

−Veo que le atrae el patinaje sobre hielo −comenta el viejo hombre que sostiene una cerveza en el bar de mala muerte donde se encontraba, había vuelto a Rusia luego de quince años.

−Es mi zona de confort −comentó Victor, vuelve su mirada a la televisión, donde Yuri estaba dando su última entrevista como patinador senior, estaba más atractivo que nunca, su cabello recogido y largo, sus ojos verdes disipándose entre sus cabellos.

−Yuri Plisetsky, gran orgullo −murmuró el viejo.

−Disculpe, hace tiempo que no estoy interiorizado en el patinaje artístico, a pesar que fue mi trabajo durante muchos años −Victor se gira para hablar con el hombre.

−Oh, ese niño es de oro, ¿puede creerlo? ¡Siete Grand Prix Final! ¡Siete! −muestra sus dedos mientras habla−. Además toda su vida, sus padres fallecidos, su abuelo enfermo fallecido y su hijo….

−¿Hijo? −preguntó arqueando los ojos.

−¡Luka Plisetsky! Usted lo vio, ese niño de allá −Victor mira al muchacho junto a Yuri, los observa, ambos tienen la misma expresión, los mismos rasgos, salvo que sus ojos eran celestes, de un celeste muy llamativo.

−Quiero escuchar un poco más −habló el dueño del bar subiendo el volumen.

− _A partir de ahora me encargaré de entrenar a mi hijo Luka, es el poseedor de un gran talento_ −dijo Yuri abrazando al chico, el cual llevaba también ropa de animal print y el cabello rubio recogido.

− _Definitivamente el ser padre soltero es muy agotador ¿verdad?_ −preguntó la entrevistadora. Yuri intenta sonreír pero no puede.

− _He sido padre soltero desde el momento de la concepción_ −los ojos de Victor comenzaron a brillar ¿desde el momento de la concepción?

Victor suspira, se da la vuelta y mira la bebida que le habían servido. Aprieta sus labios, deja el dinero y se retira de allí, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por su forma abrupta de retirarse, normalmente se quedaba un tiempo más, pero esta vez Victor no tenía ganas.

Caminó durante horas hasta llegar a su casa, no se había tomado un autobús para ir, prefirió quedarse, miró a una mujer con su hijo, que le hablaba sobre las cosas que hacía en el jardín. Luego volteó a mirar a una pareja con su hijo pequeño. Negó con la cabeza, no entró a la casa y tomó un taxi para ir a la pista más cercana. Ya no era un niño pequeño, tenía 41 años, casi 42, aunque se pusiera los patines no podría deslizarse ni hacer las piruetas que solía hacer.  
Justo la pista donde se encontraba, era donde solía practicar Yuri cuando era un niño y gran parte de su adultez, lo sabía porque había fotos de él por todo el predio, pero sobre todo, fotos de su hijo Luka. Mordió la parte interna de su labio y comenzó, pidió un par de patines, llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y con los años su piel había perdido el brillo, su ropa estaba algo desalineada, por lo que nadie lo reconoció a pesar de tener imágenes de él impresas en las paredes. Se deslizó durante horas, intentó hacer aunque una secuencia de pasos, lo logró, pero cuando intentó girar y aterrizar, se cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

−Los abuelos no deberían estar patinando −gruño una voz suave, Victor levanta la cabeza y ve al joven rubio frente a él, cabello algo largo y mirada fría y celeste.

−Disculpa, pensé que aun podría −sonrió y se levantó de la pista.

−¿Necesita ayuda?

−No −murmuró, pero aun así Luka le tendió una mano, a pesar del carácter de su “madre” el cual chico heredó, también tenía una dulzura inexplicable, imposible de ocultar.

−Usted me resulta familiar −el chico cruza los brazos y pestañea−. Sus ojos me resultan familiares.

−¡Luka! −la voz de Plisetsky resonó, Victor levanta la mirada para ver como el muchacho de ahora veintinueve años se acercaba, ni se inmutó en la presencia del hombre−. Debes seguir practicando si quieres llegar a la cima en el próximo Grand Prix Final.

−Mamá….−gruñó.

−Anda, quiero ver tu axel cuádruple, vamos, no tengo todo el día −Yuri gira su cabeza para ver al hombre viejo a su lado y su mirada cambia radicalmente cuando nota la presencia de Victor.

−Hola Yuri −no recibió más que una bofetada en la cara, no esperaba menos.

−¿Qué haces aquí?

−¡Mamá! −Luka, que había visto el golpe, intentó acercarse, pero Yuri le mira fríamente.

−Sigue con tus prácticas −el chico bufa y continúa con lo suyo, pero sigue observando a la pareja.

−Disculpa si te interrumpí.

−¿Qué haces aquí? −gruñó, se notaba enojado−. No apareces en quince años y ahora vienes aquí inexplicablemente ¿qué pretendes?

−Quería felicitarte por tu último Grand Prix Final.

−Podrías haberme enviado mensaje.

−Cambiaste cinco veces el teléfono celular, intenté contactarte por Yuuri pero no tenía tu teléfono nuevo −murmura y mira al muchacho más joven que patinaba cerca de ellos−. También intenté contactarte por Leroy o Altin, pero ellos me dicen que tú les prohibiste que me dieran tu número si los llamaba.

−¿Por qué tienes que meterte en mi vida? Vienes cuando quieres y te vas sin decir nada, es tan típico de ti −Victor sonrie melancólicamente, tenía razón−. ¿Has comido?

−No.

−Prepararé algo, te vez viejo y desalineado, ven, salgamos de la pista −mira a Luka−. ¡Tú sigue practicando! Perfecciona ese salchow cuádruple y podrás comer piroshky.

−¡Mierda!

−¡Y no insulte! −gruñó Yuri, el chico se calló y continuó.

Victor y Yuri terminaron en la cafetería, seguía igual. En la televisión, se veía la última competencia repetida, Luka llevaba la ropa de ágape puesta y danzaba en su primer grand prix, donde salió segundo en la competencia final. Yuri trajo un poco de borsch para Victor, este le miró y sonrió.

−Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

−Tienes suerte que no viniste cuando tenía dieciocho o esa sopa hubiera terminado en tu cara −se sienta frente a él y le mira, Victor come lentamente−. ¿Cómo te ha ido? −preguntó, lo que sorprende al mayor.

−Bien, supongo.

−¿Te casaste? −la voz parecía apagada, buscando una respuesta. Victor niega.

−Nunca pude. ¿Y tú?

−Sí −bufó, Victor sonrie−. Pero estoy divorciado hace dos años, supongo que tenía que pasar, nos casamos porque quedé embarazado.

−Pensé que eso se hacía cuando eras menor.

−¿Hm? −Yuri se sorprende que Victor no creyera que su único hijo era Luka, pues Yuri era menor de edad cuando nació y para Victor, ese niño no era fruto de la relación del ex matrimonio de Yukatchka.

−¿Cómo sabes que Luka no es hijo de mi ex?

−¿No te casaste hace cinco años? −dijo mirando a Yuri, este afirma−. Bueno, fue simple, Luka no tiene cinco años.

−Tienes razón −rie bajito−. Mi otro hijo está en el jardín de niños ahora, se llama Alexey.

−Es un bonito nombre.

−Lo eligió el idiota de mi ex marido −gruñó, Victor sonrie, sabe quien es el ex pero no lo dirá, sabe que para Yuri fue doloroso todo el acontecimiento del divorcio, además de tener un hijo de cuatro años con este.

−Pero te llevas bien con él.

−Sí −cruzó los brazos−. Aunque creo que mi relación fracasó por otras cosas. Luka no es fácil de domar y era un niño de nueve años cuando me embaracé.

−¿Y el papá de Luka? −la pregunta sin respuesta, Yuri traga de su saliva, tiemblan sus manos.

−Creo que es una pregunta que debes saber la respuesta.

−¿Por qué?

−Haz las cuentas. Luka nació hace catorce años, el 4 de enero −le mira−. Si le restamos los ocho meses de la gestación da….

−Mayo….−los recuerdos de Vitya resurgen, Mayo−. ¿Mio?

−Sus ojos son igual de mierda que los tuyos −gruñó, no es que odiara a su hijo, lo amaba, pero siempre que le miraba a los ojos recordaba al hombre que amó y jamás pudo tener.

−Lo siento, Yuri.

−No solamente te fuiste, sino que me dejaste una herida en el alma y un regalo en el vientre.

−Eso no suena bien.

−¿De qué otra forma sonaría bien? −preguntó Yuri y baja la mirada, observa la sopa, esta a medio comer.

−¿Cómo fue para ti? −preguntó, no quería mirarlo a los ojos de la vergüenza que le daba.

−¿Qué cosa?

−El embarazo.

−No fue problemático. Me enteré cuando tenía tres meses, mi abuelo se hizo cargo al igual que Yakov, Lilia me ayudó a criarlo, no sabía cambiar pañales. Un niño teniendo un niño. Donde sea que iban me miraban raro, pensaban que jugaba con un muñeco porque no podían ver a un chico de catorce años cargando un bebé pequeño, aun así la gente fue bastante amable conmigo −bufó.

−¿Cómo es? ¿Piensas que puedo acercarme a él? −cuestionó, desde su lugar podía ver un poco la vista, el chico continuaba sus prácticas.

−Pues….no te conoce, es difícil −murmura−. Para Luka, el rol de padre lo hizo mi fallecido abuelo Nikolai, luego Jean y Ota….y luego yo….

−Al final ellos disfrutaron más de mi hijo que yo.

−Por tu culpa −gruñó, tomó la cuchara de la mano de Victor, la undió en la sopa y comió un poco−. Hm, Otabek le manda regalos en su cumpleaños y Jean cuando se acuerda que me tiene que pasar alimentos por el otro gordo, viene y le trae algo.

−Ya veo −se le figura una sonrisa, Yuri siempre tan directo−. Es feliz sin mí.

−Sería más feliz contigo, pero será difícil. ¿Vas a huir de nuevo?

−No.

−Entonces haz algo para que las cosas funcionen −Yuri se levanta, Victor ve que aun conserva ese cuerpo flexible y delgado de siempre. Su corazón late, ahora los dos son adultos−. Pronto será el cumple de mi hijo….si quieres venir.

−¿Me invitarías?

Hubo un silencio, uno muy embriagante. Yuri gira y sonrie muy leve.

−Claro −susurra−. Vitya.

Escuchar el apodo en labios del hombre que siempre había amado lo hizo saltar de su asiento y aferrarse a su cuerpo. No sabía si los días y las horas seguirían marcándose, porque todo se detuvo, sus ojos se cerraron. Yuri envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo ajeno y decide sentir el calor del hombre al que más amaba en el mundo.

Tal vez era momento de aceptarlo y volver a amar.

Solo…..tal vez.

****Fin.** **

Bueno, gracias por leer.

PD: con respecto a la poca emotividad en la reaccion de Victor, en realidad lo hice de esta forma porque Victor ya sabe que Luka es su hijo, solo fue a confirmarlo. Sé que no deje claro eso en el fic XD pero luego de leerlo me di cuenta XDDD


End file.
